


Cab Rides and Cheesecake

by perpetual_wallflower



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_wallflower/pseuds/perpetual_wallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine decide to elope on their anniversary. A few unexpected events and a run-in with a celebrity make the day especially memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cab Rides and Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Klaine Wedding Mini Bang and was written for icedwhitemocha.

“If that's what you really want, kiddo. I’m not going to talk you out of it, but we're still going to have a reception in a few months to celebrate,” Burt said over the phone.

He could be there in a few hours on a train from D.C. if they really wanted him to be there.

“Dad, we just really need to do this. Blaine and I would love to have a bigger ceremony and a reception later, but right now, we really want it to be official. Today.”

Kurt was smiling and clutching Blaine's hand as he talked to his father for what would be the last time before he married the love of his life. Burt was the only one that knew this was happening. They weren’t even going to tell their roommates: Rachel, Santana or Sam.

“Put me on speaker, son.” Kurt pressed the button for speaker and set the phone down. “Promise me something, boys,” Burt began.

“Anything, Dad,” Kurt said. Blaine nodded in agreement, his eyes brimming with tears. He seemed a little overwhelmed, but so happy.

“I'll keep this short, but I need to say it. My heart ached for both of you so much last year. Both of you confided in me and I know what happened and how heartbroken each of you were. I'm so happy and grateful that you two found this kind of love and then refused to let it go despite such huge obstacles. I know you're getting married, but things can still happen if you don't work on them. Marriage is work. The best kind of work, but still work. So promise me you'll never take this second chance for granted.”

In unison, both Kurt and Blaine replied, “I promise.”

Blaine threaded his fingers through Kurt's, bringing their hands to his lips and kissing the backs of Kurt's. He whispered a soft “I love you” as he looked back up at Kurt from beneath his long lashes. Kurt smiled and choked back a happy sob.

“Dad?” Kurt asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah, kid?” Burt seemed a little choked up too now.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Send me a picture if you can. Good luck, and I'll talk to you soon.” With that, Burt hung up the phone.

There was a moment of silence between and then Kurt burst out in a fit of excitement.

“Blaine, we're doing this! Oh my god, we're getting married today!”

Amusingly, Kurt said this a little too loudly considering Blaine was mere inches from his face. Blaine didn’t care.

“Feeling better then, I take it?” Blaine leaned back on the couch and pulled Kurt with him. “I know you were freaking out a little bit yesterday about leaving your dad completely in the dark on our plans.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder, pulling him a little closer so that his back was flush against his chest.

Kurt leaned his head back on Blaine's shoulder so he could see his face.

“I do feel better actually. Clearer. There is nothing more in this world I want to do right now than marry you, Blaine Anderson. Eloping is a big deal. It's dramatic and special,”

He placed a wet kiss to the side of Blaine's neck, “and intimate,” he added, followed by another kiss placed just below Blaine's jaw.

“I just didn't feel right leaving him out of everything completely. And you know that even if he had told us that we shouldn't do this, I'd still find a way to marry you today and make him happy at the same time.”

Kurt twisted around in Blaine's lap so that he was lying on top of Blaine's chest and stomach. It was slightly odd at this angle since Blaine was sitting up and Kurt was closer to lying flat with Blaine's bent legs on either side of him.

“What about you? You're okay, right?” Kurt asked. “I know nothing they say will change your mind about today, but do you want to tell one of your parents or Cooper? I told my dad; it's only fair. We've already kind of lost the whole secret elopement factor.”

Kurt laid his head against Blaine's chest as Blaine started rubbing his back.

“Don't worry,” Blaine replied, with a smile. “We're still going to have a secret elopement. No one else will know except for Burt, and we told him because he's pretty much our number one fan and supporter.”

Kurt laughed against Blaine's chest. “I'm serious,” Blaine exclaimed. “He is, and you know it. And you know how much he means to me, too. It just makes sense that if we were going to tell anyone else about this, that it'd be him.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, hugging him close.

“We should really get up soon,” Kurt mumbled, but he only held Blaine tighter in response. “I'm getting up right now. Look at me go,” Kurt attempted, though he still didn't make any move towards getting up. “Or maybe we could just lay here. Laying here is good, too.”

He sighed happily as Blaine rubbed firmer circles in his back.

Slowly, Blaine slid his hands from Kurt’s back down and beneath Kurt's yoga pants and squeezed his ass. Kurt moaned and nuzzled deeper into Blaine's chest and the fabric of his shirt.

“I'm getting up right now. Look at me go,” Blaine mimicked his soon-to-be husband, jokingly. Kurt laughed, but could feel Blaine starting to get hard beneath him. Blaine massaged his ass and Kurt moaned again.

“God, that feels good but it is so not helping us get up from this couch any faster, and you are such a dork for saying that.”

“That's why you're marrying me. My lame jokes and my rockin' bod.” Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt, effectively trapping him in place.

“You caught me. I'm all about that 'rockin' bod' of yours.” Kurt managed to slide himself further down Blaine's body and pushed up the bottom of his sweatshirt to nuzzle at his belly. “I like this part especially well.” He kissed his way over to Blaine's hip and nipped at the definition of muscle there. “And this. This is also very nice.” Kurt propped himself up on his arms and started teasing the waistband of Blaine's pants. Blaine's legs were still wrapped around him but they'd gone slack and his hands were clutching the back of Kurt's shirt.

“Kurt, please,” Blaine pleaded, bucking up towards him.

“But this,” Kurt licked along the edge of his waistband. “This may be my favorite.” He pressed his palm against the hard outline of Blaine's cock. Blaine's head dropped back and his breath quickened, and then, Kurt was gone; he had pushed himself back and off the couch before Blaine had time to react.

“Hey, where'd you go? Kurt?” Blaine whined. He was nearly pouting. He felt the warmth of Kurt's body leave him. Kurt smirked. He looked adorable right now, but they didn't have time to do what his body so desperately wanted. “You're such a tease sometimes,” Blaine huffed.

“And that's why you're marrying me.” Kurt pulled Blaine up beside him and leaned in close, kissing his cheek. “I always zig when you expect me to zag, right?”

He tucked a stray curl behind Blaine's ear as he gazed back into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's face instantly softened and he smiled. “God, I love you.”

“’Til death do us part.” Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls. After a few moments, he pulled away breathing out a soft, “I love you so much.”

He dropped his hand and lightly shoved Blaine toward the bathroom. “Go cool off and take a shower and start getting dressed while I change and finish getting our bags together for later. Rachel and Santana will be home soon and you know at least one of them will take over the shower since they're coming from the gym."

– – – – –

“Do you really need to get that dressed up for a late lunch?” Rachel was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a bowl of cereal while Santana finished showering. They were about to start their new daily post-workout ritual of marathoning a season of the original Charlie's Angels. “Where are you going anyway? I'm sure your normal clothes would be more than adequate.”

“We're going to Chef's Table,” Kurt lied, smoothing out the shoulders on Blaine's suit jacket while Blaine finished tying his tie as they both glanced at each other in the mirror. “It's impossible to get a reservation most of the time so we called months ago and reserved today since it's our anniversary. At first we were on a waiting list, but someone else cancelled and we got lucky.” Kurt could see Blaine's smile grow as he continued explaining their cover story. “After dinner we're going to a matinee and then we're getting dessert downtown.”

“Wow, that's quite a date. I wish I could go with you guys.”

“Rachel, it's our anniversary. That means you can't go. We want to be alone.” Kurt rolled his eyes in the mirror and he could see Blaine bite his lip to keep from laughing. Rachel was somewhat notorious for this inability to understand boundaries. One time she actually succeeded in crashing their date to Coney Island and then complained the whole time because they didn't have vegan hot dogs available at the hot dog stand.

“And we'll be back late so don't wait up,” Kurt added for good measure.

In actuality, they were meeting their officiant in Central Park so they could have their private ceremony someplace special instead of the City Clerks Office. Afterward, Kurt had booked them a hotel room in Williamsburg near a bakery he and Blaine both loved. He'd ordered a special “wedding cheesecake” since the whole real wedding cake thing would have to wait until the spring.

Most of the day was really just reserved for spending some time alone after the ceremony. They wouldn't be able to have a real honeymoon until after school was out for the summer and long uninterrupted amounts of time in the loft were hard to come by.

After Blaine's tie was all fixed, he turned and straightened Kurt's a little before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “You ready?” Blaine asked quietly so Rachel couldn't hear. Kurt smiled and nodded and touched his breast pocket to acknowledge that he had their rings.

This was really happening. They were going to be married in a few hours and Burt was the only other person who knew; it was incredibly thrilling.

They could tell everyone else another day, or they may not. Today was just for the two of them. They would still have a big ceremony and wedding reception in the spring like they'd originally planned but their marriage would already be several months old by then. They would even manage to keep their two most special anniversaries: the day they met, which is today, and the day they first got together, in the spring. Both would be wedding anniversaries now.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine. He looked gorgeous in his simple black suit. His hair had less gel now than how he wore it last year. Kurt loved being able to see some of his curls, and he especially loved being able to run his fingers through them.

“Hey, Precious Moments! You and the Hobbit need to get a room already. I can see your eye sex from here.” Santana had just come out of the bathroom in a skimpy robe and was drying her hair with a towel.

“Santana!” Rachel exclaimed from her spot on the couch.

“What? I'm just sayin' they need to let their freak flags fly more often.” She said pointedly at Rachel. Then, at Kurt and Blaine, “Seriously, close your curtain and turn up some music. Just make sure it's music we won't hate you for and fuck each other into the mattress. You'll thank me later.”

Kurt was trying really hard not to laugh since they'd already had sex twice today without either of their roommates’ knowledge, and nearly again an hour ago where Rachel was sitting now.

Blaine spoke, so Kurt didn’t have to.

“Um, yeah, maybe later, but we have a big evening planned already, and we don't want to miss our reservations.” Blaine grabbed his messenger bag, which had their marriage license forms and everything they'd need later in their hotel room, and pulled open the loft door.

“Bye Satan. Have fun with your Angels,” Kurt intoned at Santana. He gave a little wave and then the boys slid the door closed behind them.

Once in the hallway, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him hard. Blaine pulled Kurt's hips flush against his own and moaned softly when Kurt deepened the kiss for a brief moment before ending it before either of them really wanted to. They had a schedule to keep. Their officiant, Eleanor, had two other small ceremonies to perform after theirs.

Kurt murmured against Blaine's cheek. “This is it.” He took a deep breath and stepped back, linking their hands. “Here we go.”

– – – – –

Usually they'd just take the train into the city, but the last few days there had been random power outages on the ones into the city and Kurt didn't want to risk being late for their appointment, so they took a cab. Their cab driver was unusually talkative and kept going on about reality television. He had an uncharacteristic obsession with The Bachelor and detailed the happenings of the entire season to Kurt and Blaine during their drive to Central Park.

Blaine had to hold back his laughter at the driver's enthusiasm, but Kurt kept spurring him on with questions. Kurt was happy to have the conversation because their drive would have been mostly silent and filled with all their nervous energy and anticipation, were it not for the chatty cabbie.

Kurt took Blaine’s hand as they got closer to the park.

“Hey,” Kurt said and then traced the phrase ‘I love u’ into his Blaine’s palm as he massaged Blaine's wrist with the fingers from his other hand. They'd been doing this since early in their relationship, if one of them was a little wound up or sometimes just in need of a little reassurance. Usually they'd go back and forth tracing little phrases and symbols on each other's palms, especially when they were in the company of others and wanted to keep their conversation private. “U ok?” He traced again.

Blaine intertwined their fingers and leaned into Kurt's side. “I'm amazing,” he said quietly enough so that the driver couldn't hear. “I'm about to be your husband.”

Blaine was looking at Kurt in that way that always took Kurt's breath away. Those wide, wet, indescribable eyes stared adoringly at him. It made Kurt feel like he was the most special and beautiful and amazing person in the entire universe. Blaine seemed to simply be in awe that he got to know him. Blaine looked away, almost shyly, realizing Kurt was watching him. After a second and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder as he traced an “I love u” into Kurt's palm.

Kurt closed his eyes and soaked in this moment. Archiving it with all the others. It was only minutes later when the car pulled to a stop. They were here.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked out the window. He could see their officiant reading a book as she waited on a bench at this entrance to the park. Kurt took a deep breath and paid the driver. Blaine helped him out of the car and they walked hand in hand over to the woman who would change their life.

– – – – – 

“You must be Kurt and Blaine,” the woman said when she looked up and saw them approaching. “It's good to meet you. I'm Eleanor.” She stuck her hand out to shake each of theirs.

“Kurt,” he introduced himself, offering his hand. “I hope you haven't been waiting long. I know you've got other appointments today. Blaine and I are so happy that you're doing this for us. Not everyone would.”

“Yes, thank you so much.” Blaine echoed, shaking her hand as well.

“It's my pleasure. Even more so now that it's legal and not just symbolic.” She smiled wide, and motioned toward one of the paths and they started walking into the park. “I've been officiating over same-sex weddings and civil unions for over a decade now. My wife and I even got to finally make it official earlier this year.” She paused, looking around a moment. “Oh, um, will your witness be meeting us at the site or should we wait for them before we get too far inside?”

“Witness?” In all the excitement about wanting to keep things secret, Kurt had forgotten all about needing a witness.

“What about Sam?” Blaine suggested. “He’s working right now, but he might be able to take a break and meet us for a bit. He’d keep this secret for us.”

“Call him. See where he is. Doesn’t he mostly deliver near the park on Tuesdays anyway? He might be close.” Blaine quickly dialed up Sam and walked a few yards away to make the call. “I’m sorry we forgot. Our friend is a bike messenger, and he works nearby on Tuesdays. Hopefully he can meet us soon. We were trying to keep things secret so none of our friends know yet.”

Eleanor just smiled. “I understand; you were excited. If he can’t make it, I’m sure we can get a bystander or two to act as witness.”

Blaine walked back after a few moments on the phone, smiling widely. “Sam can meet us inside in ten minutes.”

“Okay, good. Shall we continue?” Eleanor resumed her lead down the path.

They held back a few feet and Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt so he wouldn’t be heard by Eleanor. “You also owe him dinner of his choice for a week and I owe him a Halo tournament as ‘hush money’ and penance for not telling him sooner.” Kurt laughed loud enough to get Eleanor to turn back to look at them.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and smiled. Blaine was looking at him like he was everything again. “So, Eleanor, may I ask how long you and your wife have been together? I'm sorry to intrude. We just don't know many other couples like us in the city,” Kurt asked, trying not to be too intrusive. It was really nice knowing that their officiant wasn’t just an advocate but also part of the community as well. It almost made it even more special because she truly understood how big a deal this was now.

“Sara and I met in high school and we've been together ever since so it's been about 27 years. It's been a long, hard road, but worth every moment.” Eleanor looked at them a moment, studying them. “You two met in high school too, didn't you?”

Blaine smiled. “Yes, but don't think because we're young that we're not ready.”

“I didn't say that. I've seen a lot of couples and I've been a pretty good judge. Some couples you can see are in that lovey dovey honeymooning phase. The infatuation hasn't worn off and they're rushing into things. Others you can see that simple fondness in their eyes. It's a look that shows how deep they care and how well they understand each other.”

Kurt nodded along and smiled. Blaine clutched his hand. “With the two of you, I get a sense that you’re definitely still in some sort of honeymooning phase. Your eyes, though. I can see that it’s more than infatuation there. You know and understand each other better than anyone. You've definitely weathered a few storms already and are stronger for it.”

When Kurt looked over at Blaine this time, he could see the tears welling in his eyes. He leaned into Blaine. “I hope those are happy tears.” He asked softly.

“So happy,” Blaine replied, a little catch in his voice.

Kurt kissed him slow and sweet. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kurt had thought eloping would be very exciting and would have that added thrill of a secret. But, he hadn't been as prepared at how intimate everything felt. Kurt was used to weddings being a big ordeal with lots of people involved. Yes, they wanted that, too. Eventually. To show the world their love and get demonstrate their love in front of all their friends and family, but this, this was incredible. It was them. Just Kurt and Blaine expressing their love and dedication to each other for the rest of their lives.

When they finally arrived at their destination, the view took Kurt's breath away. The fall leaves were a beautiful array of colors and made the stone bridge and the pond look even more gorgeous than usual. Last time Kurt had been here with Blaine had been in the summer for a picnic and it had been lush and green with tons of little ducks had been swimming around in the pond. It's why they had chosen this spot.

There were lots of special places in Central Park but this one always seemed to be where they'd spent the most time having picnics, sitting and reading or studying together or simply observing the park around them while they made up stories about people's lives. Kurt saw Sam stand up from a shady spot under a tree about twenty yards away and start walking closer.

He crashed into Blaine with a big bear hug. “Why didn’t you tell me? This is awesome, dude!”

Sam let go of Blaine and gave Kurt a quick hug, too. “And you know I’m pretty important to this engagement. Without me, you’d have boring rings to wear forever.” Kurt laughed.

“No, man, you know I’m right,” Sam continued, rambling on with an innocent arrogance, the way he tended to do so often. “Blaine was busy looking at boring-everyone-has-them diamond rings, and then I saw these interlocking puzzle ones that were perfect for you guys.”

Blaine was beaming at Kurt. “Sam’s right. He did find our perfect rings. Diamonds never would have felt like us.”

“I know you’re all excited and this is still news to your friend, and I don't want to rush you, but I do have another couple to meet with in about 45 minutes. I like to arrive a little early when I can. Are you ready to get started?” Eleanor asked setting down her bag and pulling a small book from it. “I'm ordained as a minister as well, but you said in your email that you would prefer a non-religious ceremony so I've selected a set of vows that I think may compliment any of your own you may want to say. I use them in a lot of the same sex weddings that I officiate.”

Blaine pulled out their marriage license and handed it to Eleanor while Kurt produced their rings and handed them to Sam to hold until it was time. Kurt's heart beat a little faster in his chest, and he took Blaine’s hands in his. In a few minutes, he and Blaine would be tethered together forever and he had not a doubt in his mind that this was the best decision of his life.

– – – – –

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. He was married, to Blaine. Blaine was his husband. He kept repeating it over and over in his mind. They were in another cab on their way back to Brooklyn. It was nice not dealing with the hustle and bustle of the subway and just being alone in the private space of the cab. Blaine had Kurt's left hand held tightly in his lap as he kept running his fingers over each of their rings.

“My husband.” Kurt could hear Blaine say under his breath. Kurt really wanted to kiss him. His entire body was thrumming with energy and the urge to cover Blaine in kisses was overwhelming.

“I need to be touching you soon,” Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, and he was delighted by the little gasp of pleasure that escaped from Blaine. From his husband. “We'll stop very quickly at the bakery to pick up the cheesecake and then walk over to the hotel, but eating it can wait. Making love to my new husband cannot.”

They whispered little adorations and dirty messages in each other’s ear the entire drive. It felt like an eternity until they pulled up outside the bakery where they were picking up their cake. They got out of the cab quickly and Blaine paid the driver. They started to walk away, but the driver stopped them. “Hey, kid! Your bag!” He angrily thrust a small duffle bag at Blaine and pulled away mumbling about people always leaving their shit in his car.

“What the hell? This isn’t ours. What are we supposed to do with someone else's bag?”

Kurt called out after the driver as the cab pulled away.

“Maybe there's an identification tag somewhere on it. We can just call the number and tell them they can pick it up here.” Blaine knelt down and checked the outside and then unzipped the bag when he didn't find any ID attached. “Whoa! Oh my god, Kurt! Look!” Blaine opened the bag wider so Kurt could see inside. It was filled with stacks of money.

“Close the bag!” Kurt stage whispered. “We'll figure this out when we get to the hotel. We need to get our cake and get inside.” Kurt managed to say in an actual whisper this time. He stood up, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. There was just something about finding a bag full of money that put him a little on edge all of a sudden. They weren't criminals, but still, what if the criminal was watching them? What if they wanted their money back? Or what if this was some sort of hidden camera thing? Kurt didn't want to deal with any of that; he just wanted to celebrate with his new husband. His husband, he and Blaine were married. The thought made Kurt giddy every time he thought about it.

“Kurt. Kurt, come on.” Blaine said, drawing Kurt out of his reverie. He was standing inside the bakery leaning against the door to hold it open for him. “What's with you? You've been standing there for like five minutes.”

“Just distracted.” Kurt smiled again catching a glimpse of the ring on Blaine’s finger before he eyed the bag slung over Blaine's arm. “Later. Right now we need our cheesecake.” Kurt smiled and reached out to take Blaine's outstretched hand and walked inside.

“I think I need to make my wedding gift to you be a cheesecake of the month club because sometimes you salivate over it more than me.” Blaine teased.

“I’m not going to deny that.” Kurt teased back. “And you better not be lying about that monthly cheesecake thing.”

It only took a few minutes in line to pick up their order and get on their way. Usually they'd chat with the owner for a bit, but Kurt took the lead and made everything very quick. As much as a slice of the daily special was calling to him, he just wanted to get to their hotel more. Luckily, it was only about a ten minute walk from the bakery so they didn't need to bother with another cab or the subway. That also meant they were out in the open and with a duffle bag full of cash, and back outside, Kurt was a little on edge again. He kept jumping at little noises and clutching at the strap of his messenger bag like a lifeline.

“Are you really that worried about the bag?” Blaine asked, trying to break the tension. “We got that cab near the park; we're in Brooklyn now. Whoever it belongs to is nowhere near us. Relax. Enjoy. Remember what today is.”

“Today,” Kurt repeated the word absentmindedly.

Blaine laughed. “Wow, you really are out of it.” Blaine slipped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him against his side. “How can I reel you back in?” Kurt grinned at Blaine’s teasing. He wasn't that bad. Blaine leaned in closer. His mouth was right against Kurt's ear now. “Maybe an evening of fucking your new husband into the mattress will help you focus.” Kurt groaned thinking about it. “Oh, there you are,” Blaine smiled and pressed a lingering, sucking kiss on Kurt's neck just below his ear.

Kurt let out a soft moan. “Okay. Okay. I get it. I'm being ridiculous.” Kurt shoved Blaine against the brick exterior of the building they were standing next to in retaliation and leaned into him speaking lowly in his ear “And I do have big plans for my new husband, so you might not want to tease me so much or I'll make you pay for it later in other ways.”

“Please do,” Blaine smirked, pushing them both off the wall and taking Kurt's hand to pull him along.

“Getting impatient?” Kurt teased a little. “Maybe I should make you wait then. We do have this cheesecake we could eat.” Kurt emphasized the large paper sack he was carrying. “That would help you calm down.”

“Or maybe,” Blaine looked up the sidewalk and then back at Kurt. “Maybe I should make you work for it.” Blaine got a glint in his eye. He gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips. “Tag, you’re it!” And then he took off jogging the last block towards their hotel.

“I married a child,” Kurt said aloud to himself, laughing a moment before he started walking a little faster to catch up to Blaine. If Blaine wanted to overexert himself now, that was his issue. It'd just make him more pliable later, and that gave Kurt the advantage. Blaine liked it that way sometimes anyway so maybe it was all part of his plan.

Kurt passed the door and large glass windows for a coffee shop and then nearly jumped out of his skin when Blaine nearly tackled him from behind a few seconds later. “Jesus fuck, Blaine!” Kurt gasped when he realized it was him. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry.” Blaine gave him a few quick kisses. “I'm sorry, but oh my god, come here and look,” he hissed.

“What the--” Blaine pulled Kurt into the coffee shop and up to the counter and then stood stock still, gazing up at the menu. Blaine didn't look at him but started saying something quietly, barely moving his mouth. “Blaine, what's gotten into you? I don't know what you're saying. Act normal.”

Blaine leaned in close and whispered slowly “Look to your left at the chair near the fireplace.” Kurt rolled his eyes then looked to his left. His jaw dropped at who he saw there reading something on his iPad. Taylor Lautner. Kurt had once told Blaine that - before he met Blaine - his fantasy was to have sex with Taylor Lautner in a field of lilacs.

“What are the odds that you'd mark off two things on your bucket list in one day? Getting married in Central Park was one, but this? You totally have my permission by the way, especially if I get to watch.” Blaine grinned.

“Blaine, shut up. I'm not marking anything else off my list. One, that was a fantasy; two, you're much hotter, and three, there's no field of lilacs.” 

Blaine's face lit up. “I have an idea. We could give him the money from the bag if he comes with us to our hotel.”

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed. That is called prostitution. We are not hitting on Taylor Lautner and asking to pay him for sex. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kurt had obviously said that too loudly because at the mention of his name, Taylor had looked up. “Oh my god, I'm mortified. He heard me.” Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest. “Oh god.”

“Then don't look up because he's coming over here.”

Kurt's face shot up to look but Taylor was still sitting in his chair and had gone back to reading. “You asshole.” He shoved at Blaine, who was laughing his ass off.

“I couldn’t resist,” Blaine grinned. “Let's just go. We have our own plans to attend to.” Blaine waggled his eyebrows. “Unless you want to go ask for an autograph.”

“Not now I don't. Not after he heard me say that.” Kurt buried his face again. “Oh god.”

“It’s okay, Kurt,” Blaine laughed. “I’m sorry.” He squeezed Kurt tight against his chest and kissed his hair. “Come on. Let's go check in,” he said, taking Kurt by the hand and leading him back outside. The hotel was about half a block away across the street. “We're pretty much here anyway. Let's get to our room and relax.”

 

– – – – – –

Kurt and Blaine had managed to keep themselves respectable through check-in. They’d had the concierge take their cheesecake to be chilled until they called down for room service later.

Once they got in the elevator, Kurt decided that they didn’t need to act respectably anymore. So now he was pressing Blaine into the wall and starting work on a soon-to-be epic hickey on Blaine’s neck. It was subtle now, but by the end of the night, it most definitely would be.

“Kurt,” Blaine groaned as Kurt sucked on another spot on his neck. “We missed our floor.”

“We did?”

“The doors opened and everything. Yeah, we missed it.” Blaine moaned again as Kurt pressed his thigh firmly between Blaine’s legs. “Nevermind; it’s fine. We’ll catch it next time.”

Blaine dipped his head down to capture Kurt’s lips in a kiss and stop them from sucking on his neck. The elevator came to a stop in the lobby again and the doors opened. They didn’t stop kissing like they normally would have in this kind of public space. Kurt could hear someone join them in the elevator and then gasp a little when they took notice of the two of them, but the doors had already closed so backing out wasn’t an option. Kurt sighed and stopped the kiss. As much as he almost didn’t care, he knew how much he hated when couples did that kind of thing so close to other people in public, so he made himself stop and cool off for the time being.

Kurt was still bracketing Blaine against the wall and focusing on his breathing with his eyes closed when Blaine nudged him and whispered to get his attention. Kurt opened his eyes abruptly when Blaine nudged him again. Blaine’s eyes were still dark with arousal but extra wide as he looked beyond Kurt to the man who had joined them in the elevator.

Kurt turned around to look, and his eyes went wide, too. Kurt looked over at Blaine mouthing “Oh my god!” and “What do we do?” Blaine shrugged his shoulders and pulled Kurt right up next to him with their backs against the wall.

They were busy having a silent conversation behind his back when Taylor actually turned around and started speaking to them. “You know, I heard what you said back there. It’s not the first time that’s happened. There have been several opportunities over the last few years.”

He sounded kind of smug about it, which seemed odd.

“There was never any money involved before though,” Taylor continued. “How much are we talking here? Maybe I’ll consider it?” He kind of looked them up and down and smiled. Kurt’s eyes couldn’t have gotten wider and Blaine’s mouth dropped open. He had to be joking. Taylor Lautner wasn’t really considering this, was he?

The elevator jolted to a stop and the door dinged open at their floor. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him off the elevator as quickly as he could, praying to whatever he could think of that Taylor didn’t follow them.

Before the doors closed, Kurt tossed the duffle bag to Taylor. “Keep the money. We’re good.” As soon as the doors closed, Kurt sagged against Blaine’s side. “Holy shit. What was that?” Kurt looked at Blaine’s face to see the still stunned expression on it. “Did that actually happen?”

Blaine burst out laughing and tugged Kurt down the hall. “Yeah, that happened. That was you paying Taylor Lautner not to have sex with us.” A slow smile spread across Kurt’s face and he burst out laughing, too. Blaine stopped outside their room and leaned against their door and waited until their laughter died down.

Kurt could hear the soft, quick inhale Blaine took as he finally unlocked the door.

“After you, Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson,” Blaine said as he pushed the door open for Kurt to walk through first. Kurt had other ideas; Blaine gasped as Kurt scooped him up in his arms and carried him across the threshold.

“I’d rather go through it together, Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson. ”


End file.
